What is Love?
by assyifaarachman
Summary: Cinta? Apa itu?
1. 01

Di sebuah taman dimalam hari yang mulai dingin karena lagi musim dingin ada seorang namja mungil cantik lagi duduk di ayunan sendirian sambil menikmati ice cream yang dia ambil dari kulkas

"Tuhan aku ingin ketemu yifan gege, tao gege, fangci jiejie, dan shixun hft kangen kalian" gumam namja mungil itu sambil melihat langit

Di dalam rumah sepasang suami istri yang sedang melihat anaknya dari balik jendela

"Sayang kita kapan balik ke korea? Aku kasian sama anak kita sejak sepupunya pindah ke korea dua tahun lalu anak kita selalu diam dan dia hanya selalu bersama luhan aja dia tidak seceria baxian kita yang dulu" ucap mama boxian lirih

Ya orang yang sedang melihat namja mungil dari jendela adalah orang tua nya tuan Bian shiyuan atau nama korea nya Byun Siwon dan istrinya Oh Yoona

Keluarga Bian atau Byun udah lama menetap di negara kelahiran tuan Bian di Cina ya ayahnya boxian keturunan Cina Korea, mereka tinggal di Provinsi Guangzhou

Boxian tinggal disini sejak umur 7 tahun, ya karena dari kecil dia selalu tinggal bersama keluarga samchon nya kakak dari mimom nya. Bukan karena orang tua nya sibuk dan menelantarkan anaknya bukan, itu karena kemauan dia sendiri yang ingin tinggal sama samchon nya dia ingin selalu dekat dengan sepupu nya

Awalnya dia gak mau pindah ke cina gak mau pisah sama sepupu2nya sampai orang tua nya bingung harus gimana akhirnya samchon nya membujuk dia dengan bilang samchon dan keluarga nya ikut ke cina akhirnya setelah itu boxian mau ikut sama orang tua dan keluarga oh ikut pindah juga ke cina


	2. 2

"Mom dad kita kapan pindah ke korea? Aku udah kangen sama shixun" boxian rengek samperin ibunya di dapur

"Jadi anaknya mimom cuma kangen sama shixun aja? Kasian dong yifan gege sama fangci jiejie nya gak dikangenin"

"Gak gitu mom aku juga kangen sama mereka apalagi sama tao gege suaminya yifan gege, tapi paling kangen sama shixun mom" rengek boxian sambil mengerutkan bibir nya

"Hm nanti mimom coba bilang ke didad kamu, udah sini bantuin mimom siapin makanan buat makan malam jangan sibuk comot makanan mulu"

Makan malam udah selesai disiapkan sama boxian dan mimomnya

"Sayang lulu masih main di kamar kamu kan? Ajak makam malam dulu sebelum pulang, sini mimom aja yang siapin piringnya kamu sana panggil lulu sekalian didad sama adik kamu" boxian langsung lari ke atas

"Anak itu dari dulu kalau udah maunya kekeh harus dapat kayak didadnya aja" yoona geleng2 liat tingkah anaknya

Ceklek

"Cie yang lagi liatin fotonya shixun terus haha, tuh di suruh sama mimom makan malam bareng sebelum kamu pulang" baekhyun ledekin sahabatnya yang lagi liatin foto sepupu nya

Ya lulu atau nama lengkap Xi Luhan sahabat kecilnya baxian/baekhyun di cina itu udah lama banget nyimpan perasaan sama shixun sepupu kesayangannya baxian

Waktu keluarga shixun pindah ke korea lulu sama kayak baxian ikutan demo mogok ngapa2in sampai ke dua orang tua dan gegenya bingung harus bujuk pake apalagi

"Lu tau gak tadi kata mimom nanti pas makan malam mau coba lagi bicarin sama didad soal kepindahan ke korea, nanti lulu pokoknya harus ikut ke korea sama aku tiktik kalau gak kita musuhan" baxian yang sok2an ngancem

Ya luhan mah senang banget dengernya bisa ketemu sama pujaan hatinya, tapi dia luhan sedikit ragu apa keluarga nya ijinin dia ikut pindah ke korea

"Tapi shixun inget gak ya sama kita? Ralat maksudnya inget gak ya sama aku?? Kalau kamu mah pasti inget sering video callan sama dia"

"Inget kok pasti, kan kalau vc sama dia aku suka kasih foto kamu ke dia ceritain kamu ke dia kegiatan kita apa aja yang kita lakuin selama dia udah gak disini, ah udahlah nanti bahas lagi aku lapar nih makan yuk" baxian langsung narik tangan luhan buat turun ke bawah ikut makan

"Oh ya hampir lupa, kamu ke bawah dulu ya aku mau ke kamar didad sama taehyung tadi mimom suruh juga" luhan ngangguk paham dan langsung samperin yoona

"Wan shang an mimom, masak apa??" luhan langsung duduk samping yoona

"Wan shang an sayang, ini mimom masakin masakan korea, gak tau tiba2 kangen aja makanan korea, nih lulu cobain deh nasi goreng kimchinya ini kesukaan baxian taehyung dan shixun juga loh" goda yoona

"Ini favorit nya shixun mimom?" tanya luhan malu2

"yap sayang, sebenarnya sih sehun paling suka banget sama ikan ini, tapi tuh sahabat kamu dia gak suka sama ikan jadi mau gak mau shixun ya kamu tau pasti kan"

"kalian bakal didad dan mimom pindahin ke korea nya seminggu lagi" siwon mulai bicara

"kalian nya siapa aja dad" tanya minho yang tiba2 nongol ntah dari mana

"malam dad, malam mom" minho langsung cium pipi didad dan mimom nya

"malam sayang, dari mana aja kamu sayang malem2 begini"

"abis dari lapangan mom abis main basket" sambil nyomot makanan

"kalian itu kamu, baxian sama luhan. Kalian ber3 nanti ke korea seminggu lagi" baekhyun mengeritkan dahinya

"didad sama mimom gak ikut?" tanya minho

"mimom sama didad masih ada urusan dulu disini sambil ngurus dokumen2 yang belum selesai" yoona angkat bicara

"tapi lulu belum ijin sama baba dan mama dad mom" ucap lulu pelan

"tenang saya mimom sama didad udah ijin ke baba dan mama kamu dan mereka udah ijinin kok"

"udah pokoknya kalian siapin aja barang2 yang mau kalian bawa, semua berkas2 sekolah kepindahan kalian dan berkas lainnya kayak passport kartu identitas udah didad dan mimom urus termasuk lulu juga udah di urus sama orangtuanya"

Boxian yang denger itu seneng bukan main dia langsung diri dari bangku bangku langsung peluk erat kedua orangtua nya, minho yang liat juga ikut peluk, tapi ditengah2 keluarga byun berpelukan mereka denger suara isakan

"kamu kenapa sayang? Kok nangis?" nyonya bian yang denger pertama isakan luhan langsung berdiri samperin luhan dan peluk

"hiks..buk..hiks..kan gitu mimom lulu bahagia senang dan terharu kalian baik banget sama lulu hiks sampai mikirin buat ajak lulu pindah ke korea juga pada hiks hal lulu kan bukan keluarga kalian hiks" luhan nagis di pelukan nyonya bian

"yaampun sayang, siapa bilang kamu bukan keluarga kita? Kamu keluarga kita mimom sama didad udah anggap kamu anak kita sama kayak minho dan boxian udah ah masa rusa kesayangan mimom nangis jelek ah nanti cantiknya luntur" yoona langsung usap pipi luhan dan apus air matanya


End file.
